ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
When the Planets Align, Something Will Happen
is the 22nd episode of the series, Ultraman 80. This episode aired on August 27th, 1980. Synopsis An unidentified object causes a solar eclipse. UGM investigates who launched the object, and discovers a lost civilization. Plot One day, Mt. Ougadake, one of Japan's largest volcanoes erupts without warning or any seismic data present. Just as UGM is called into action to investigate, Captain Oyama and the UN notice an unusual large round object that is eclipsing the sun. Everyone at HQ is quick to deduce that the object's appearance was due to Mt. Ougadake's sudden eruption. By whom however is still a mystery. At Mt. Ougadake, UGM's members are carrying out their investigation when they and a few campers notice the eclipse. At the same time, UGM also takes notice of a few strange hooded figures fleeing through the woods and they give chase. UGM follows the hooded figures into a cave that leads into a mysterious tunnel. Before they can go any further, the ground opens up beneath the members of UGM and they fall into a giant pit, falling unconscious as they hit the bottom. Upon waking up, the UGM members discovers they have been captured and are chained up in a palace-like location. At that moment, more of the hooded figures appear before them, all holding rifles and prepared to shoot them. Before they can fire however, they are stopped by their ruler, who appears as a human woman. Taking notice of Yamato (and recognizing him as Ultraman 80,) the woman, named Queen Iynus, tells him to leave Earth. Queen Iynus reveals that she and her people have lived on Earth for millions of years having fled underground during the time of the Ice Age, but due to the destruction the people on the surface have caused her and her people from continuous oil drilling and gold mining, the underground lifestyle will come to an end when the planets of the solar system align and the gravity of Earth intensifies, causing a cave-in to the planet and destroying both their home and the surface world from natural disasters of great intensity. Queen Iynus also reveals that it was her and her people who launched the object (revealed to be a lunar satellite) that is eclipsing the sun as a test for when the day comes of the Earth's surface's destruction (which is estimated to be in 2 years,) she and her people cannot step onto the surface due to the sun's light being too intense for them to handle due to their underground nature. Realizing that billions of innocent people on the surface will die if Queen Iyrus's predictions are correct, Yamato persuades her to instead negotiate peacefully with the people of Earth to find another way to continue living their lives. To Yamato's fears, The UN had ordered for the satellite's destruction after losing contact with UGM's other members. Yamato manages to return to the surface to inform Captain Oyama and the other members at HQ, but the UN does not believe his claims. To add to the misfortune, the nation's council had already agreed to have the satellite destroyed as well. Hoping to still reason with their superiors before a war can be started, Secretary Nangou and Captain Oyama volunteer to stay behind and halt the satellite's destruction as best as he can while Yamato try to negotiate with the underground people. Miraculously, Captain Oyama manages to stop the attack, and Yamato informs Queen Iynus of Earth's Day and Night cycle, allowing the underground people to come to the surface at certain times. Everyone is happy to have finally made peace between the two races. Unfortunately, the peace was not to last. In a fit of paranoia, Adjutant Ishijima orders the satellite's destruction himself, believing that the underground people are his enemy, even shooting Nangou to do so. Ishijima also orders for the underground people's base of operations to be attacked by the UNDA before he is finally shot by the injured Nangou with a tranquilizer. As the underground people's home is attacked, the UNDA's assault awakens the monster, Gomora Ⅱ from his slumber. Gomora Ⅱ goes on a rampage and destroys the underground home as he makes his way to the surface. Upon surfacing, Gomora Ⅱ easily disposes of those who awakened him by taking out the UNDA's forces. Hoping to save as many lives as he can, Yamato transforms into Ultraman 80 and goes to the surface to confront Gomora Ⅱ himself. Despite Gomora Ⅱ's additional superpowers in fighting back against the ultra with, 80 managed to fight through Gomora Ⅱ's attacks and he managed to kill the monster with the Saxium Ray. Despite 80's victory over the monster, the damage by Ishijima's paranoia and UNDA's assault has been done. Queen Iyrus and her people's home has been destroyed with no trance of their survival. UGM is thus left to wonder what will happen to the Earth once the planets do align, and if the underground people will return to get revenge or not, all while lamenting at the loss of what could have been good friends to the Earth. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *During the UNDA's attack on GomoraⅡ, a few wires from the cables holding the planes up are briefly visible in some shots. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman 80 Episodes Category:Episodes